The present invention relates to a device for automatically rinsing milking pails by means of a rinser, that rinse is suctioned into subject to partial vacuum and that rinse leaves again subject to atmospheric pressure, wherein the milking pail has a lid provided with a milk-inlet connection and an air-suction connection that has a check valve.
Milking pails have not up to now been capable of being rinsed with rinsers of this type because the rinsing action has not been sufficient. They have accordingly always been rinsed manually, with the teat cup being rinsed automatically by the rinser. The test cups are immersed in a tub full of rinse for this purpose and connected to the rinser by their milk hoses. The rinse is suctioned into the rinser through the teat cups subject to partial vacuum and let out again by admitting air into the rinser. The shift from partial vacuum to atmospheric pressure is obtained with a float.